SMA: Seyio Mage Academy
by AmuletAmu
Summary: What happens when Amu get's to go to the Seyio Mage Academy with her Guardian Ash? Will she just study to become a great mage or will she find love as well? Read to find out!
1. The beginning

**Seiyo Mage Academy Book 1**

_**Chapter 1 THE BEGINNING**_

**AmuletAmu: Hello Minna! This is my very first fanfic story I hope you guys enjoy this! At the end there will be some things you need to know so please pay attention. Ok? ROLL THE CHAPPIE! Oh I don't own anything in this story all things go to their rightful owners. **

Amu's POV: Hi! My name is Hinamori Amu, I live in Cloverdell, Gladstonebury, and I'm planning to be a powerful mage. I have a guardian named Ash and he's… well I really don't know what species he is. Maybe someday we'll find out.(giggles) Anyhow I live in a small town called Cloverdell .(**he-he...guess I mentioned that before didn't I? Oh well**) I live with my cousin Shuu and his wife Eriko. Even though they were never able to have their own child they always treated me as if I was one of their own. And to be honest they're kind of are my parents in a way. But anyways right now Ash & I are on our way to deliver one cheesecake and one red velvet cake to Mayor Peterson. (**whose real name is Myca Peterson**) I hear that he's having a special guest later on this evening. Mayor Peterson's quite the man big in size, small body, an odd sense of style, but if you get to know him and look on the inside he's a wonderful person and is quite a gentleman and…(someone screams)"Goodness gracious!" "Young lady you ought to be on your way home right away!" said a woman running with her family, "But why ma'am?" I asked." Mayor Peterson's house is on fire! And if we don't evacuate soon the whole town will be on fire!" replied the woman as she scattered off to seek her family. Ash & I didn't even have to look at each other to know what to do next, we immediately ran for the Mayor's house like there was no tomorrow. As soon as we got there I immediately tried to calm everyone down as Ash with the guardians, but they refused to listen to us. "What kind of town is this where in the world is the fire men!?" exclaimed Ash. "You're right Ash they're never late when it comes to crisis. Here let's wait a bit longer if they don't show up we'll take matters into our own hands." "Right!" replied Ash. Soon seconds turned into minutes and then we just couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh! Enough of this! Ash you ready?" "As always!" replied Ash. And with that Ash took in a deep breath and let it out when he gave Amu the OK look she cast a spell on Ash and he took another deep breath ingulfing the fire & flames, he than swallowed leaving a small spark in his tummy. "Hey, Ash you look like a weird teddy bear that glows!" "…." "Not funny" said Ash in an annoyed voice while Amu burst into laughter. (**I can't blame Amu I know I would burst into laughter**:3) Just a few seconds later the firefighters arrived and took everyone out of the building that were stuck desperately and couldn't have gotten out earlier. But when Mayor Peterson arrived me & Ash really started to get tense. "I wonder what happened to him" said Ash. "Yeah me too." I raid a soft yet familiar voice. We turned around and saw Mayor Peterson and another man with him. "Mayor Peterson here's the Red Velvet and Cheesecake you ordered from Shuu-kun." "Oh thank you Amu-chan." Said Mayor Peterson as a smiled formed itself on his face. "No problem Mayor Peterson!" "Myca now you haven't introduced me to this little powerful girl." Said the man with purple eyes (hint hint) "Oh this is Hinamori Amu she wishes to be a great mage & that's her guardian Ash." replied Mayor Peterson. "Well for someone to have a dragon as their guardian and for such a young girl to have such great magical potential should be enrolled in Seyio Mage Academy" Said the man."D-dragon,e-enrollment at Seyio Mage Academy!?"I said with my eyes nearly popping out of my head. "Yup, by the way my name is Tskusa Hotori." said Tskusa-san. "Speaking of enrollment in SMA, I do believe we're just coming back from speaking with Shuu-kun, and Eriko-chan for your enrollment." Said Mayor Peterson . I can't believe what I was hearing. "A-a-are you serious!?"I said in an extremely high-pitched voice. "Yup I've left the materials that you'll need at your house and two tickets for the portal pass. Oh you'll meet my son and his friend at the portal pass and they'll escort you to the school. Oh and just to let you know my son's friend can be quite the playboy, so you might want to watch out!" Tskusa-san said with a wink as I blushed a little. "Amu I think we should be on our way now." said Ash. "Yeah it's going to be dark soon." I replied. I turned back to Mayor Peterson and Tskusa-san "Um…arigato for everything you've done for me!" I said "No problem, now I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at SMA Miss Hinamori." Said Tskusa-san. "Yes sir!" I replied and with that I was on my way. At first I didn't know what to expect when I got home, in fact it wasn't until I reached the front steps of the door that I saw Shuu-kun and Eriko-chan with… tears in their eyes? "Did you see that Shuu-kun? Our little Amu-chan is going to make her dream come true!" said Eriko-chan. "I can't believe she's that big already!" said Shuu-kun with anime waterfall tears. "Anyways let's get back inside, we need to get you and Ash ready for tomorrow!" they both said in unison. "What rhythm… they're such weirdoes." said Ash in a slightly annoyed voice. "Well Ash that's just the way they are you can't blame them." I replied. "AMU-CHAN!" I heard Shuu-kun say from inside. "Coming!" I replied…

?'s POV: With that Amu-chan got all her supplies, and all of her and Ash's stuff (he has stuff? That's werid O.O). The next morning Amu and Ash were off after saying her final goodbyes'. Now let's continue…

Amu's POV: "So we're here in town but…. NOW WHERE DO WE GO?!"I said obviously frustrated. "Calm down." said Ash in a relaxed voice. Right then a cheetah approached us, and asked "Are you Amu Hinamori?" Yes I am." I replied. "Awesome dude, follow me and keep up with up with my pace would you? He said with a smirk crawling in his voice.

**To be continued **

**AmuletAmu: Hey guys just to let you know I wasn't initially end it here but I really wanted this up before fall break ends and that's technically today cause I have to go back to school tomorrow so I ended it here sorry! Oh and here are some things you need to know about this story.**

**Mages: Mages is another word for wizards**

**Guardians: Mazooias that have made a bond with a human and have done the Guardian Contract. Humans and Mazooias pick their partners instinctively. **

**Mazooias: Any animal that has any MP (magic potential) whatsoever. Not all Mazooias have human partners.**

**Royals: The student council at SMA**

**SMA: stands for Seyio Mage Academy**

**AmuletAmu: That's all I really hope you guys enjoyed this! The more reviews and comments I get the faster I'll update but school's starting so I might be slow on update a little sorry guys… but you guys have to show me you like this story and then I'll try my 100% harder to update. Until next time you guys! Bye-bye!**


	2. The trip

**SMA: Seyio Mage Academy **

_**Book 1 Chapter 2**_

Amu's POV: I was about to answer this UNPLEASANT comment until he dashed off somewhere with Ash taking after him. Well might as well take off as well. (2 minutes later…)"Arrrrggggg! Are we almost there?!" I screamed I said while _still _running."Huh?" I heard a (probably) older guy's voice and then bumped into something really hard and fell to the ground. "Ouch!" I heard the voice say again. I opened my eyes and to find what? Green eyes.

Kukai's POV: In the distance I heard someone say something about 'almost there', turned around and got hit by something hard… _very _hard. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into golden- honey orbs and pink hair? This girl had the weirdest hair color but she was so…pretty…

Amu's POV: I couldn't believe what was going on! A guy was on top of… of… me! His eyes they were so calmed and relaxed even under these circumstances! Then I started hearing whispers like "If they want to _that _they could just do it at home too!" my cheeks started to turn color due to that comment. Even with the crowd we still didn't move. And I would've said something to the guy, but due to circumstances I had completely lost my voice. The crowd soon dispatched had went at their own speed once again expect for us. Which was absolutely great…**NOT!**"Uh-hum?" I said trying to get his attention. "Oh, um right sorry about that I guess I started to daydream…" he said getting off of me (finally!) scratching his head. "So… um are you Hinamori Amu? He asked in an uncertain voice. "Yup… um are you the headmaster's son?" I asked. "Actually, I'm his son's friend." He replied.

_Oh Tskusa-san was right he is a bit of a playboy…_ "So I think we should get going to the portal pass, oh and the headmaster said that his son wouldn't be able to make it so we'll just have to go by ourselves" he said interrupting my thoughts along the way."If you don't have a problem with that." he said with a smile.

"Yeah sure I don't mind, plus you seem very nice!" I said with a smile. "OK then, let's get going! So first we have to walk to the portal pass, next we'll take the portal pass, and then we'll ride the carriage to the school." he said. "Okay, but that sounds like an eternity!" "Exactly 9 hours!" said Kukai. "9 hours!? But that's _too _long don't you think so?"I said very surprised about how long it would take to get to SMA. "Well shall we get going? I mean seriously we'll be lucky if we get there by 12' night." He said. "Okay."

(Flash forward: so they walked to the portal pass and they're getting ready to bored)

Kukai's POV: "So we're he-…" I was saying until I was very rudely, and may I say rather loudly interrupted by a growling sound. I turned around to see Hinamori clutching her stomach faintly blushing a little. "I tend to get hungry easily…" she replied. "Yeah I can tell." I said with an edge of sarcasm in my voice. "Here let's get in the train and then I'll buy you lunch." I said. "W-what that isn't needed!" she said kinda of sounded surprised. "Argue with me Hinamori, and I'll make you pay by telling the whole school that you're my girlfriend, that I love you very much, and that you're going to have our kid!" I replied with a snicker.

Amu's POV: _This guy's crazy!_ _Is he really going to tell the school that I'm going to… to… to have his child!? Ugh! I might as well let him buy me lunch! _"Okay, okay Kukai! You can buy me lunch only if you don't tell anyone … that." "Sure thing, Hinamori, it'll be our little secret that you're having _our _child." He said. "_STOP KUKAI DON'T TELL EVERYONE THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!" _I screamed not only getting Kukai to snicker, but also getting the crowd's attention. (**Great now look what you did Amu. You sure digged a hole for yourself didn't ya?) **"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE NOT HAVE LIVES, OR SOMETHING?! GO BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" I screamed at the mob of folks letting my fury all out. "Can we just freaking board the portal pass already? I asked still very furious. "Sure thing!" said Kukai very laid back as nothing had happened, which made me even madder than I already was if that was even possible!

?'s POV: After that series of unexpectedness (I felt like writing the word, so I did!) Kukai and Amu boarded the portal pass found their seats and had a small conversation over lunch that Kukai had bought for them (wonder why?) and now let's continue.

Amu's POV: A meemish had arrived to take your trash away. After that Kukai and I just sat there in silence. "Hey you wanna go to the free zone?" he asked. "Hey, sure but what is it exactly?" I asked not knowing what it was. "You'll find out." he said with a smile. And so with that I just followed Kukai down the surprisingly wide hallways to the free zone. Once we got there, I was mind blown! It had a glass door for the opening and in the inside it had a section where it was like a hang out area with games like pool tables and ping pong tables and this one huge built in screen (to the wall) where you could do karaoke and play x-box. There was also a medium sized flat screen TV where you could play Wii. Then there was another section where it was kind of a waterpark thing, with slides and pools. "So where do you want to go?" Kukai asked. "I don't where do you want to go?" I asked not really caring where we went. "Well then let's go to me and Daichi's favorite spot… the pool!" he exclaimed like some little kid who was about to get his favorite dessert. "B-but I didn't bring my bathing suit with me, I mean yeah I bought it but it's in my suitcase!" I said. "Don't worry Hinamori they have these portals where you just walk through and you have your own customized bathing suit based on your characteristics!" he said extremely excited. "Okay let's go." I said. After that we went to our own changing rooms depending on genders. **(Duh Amu what else what they base it on?-_-')** Surprisingly guardians were allowed no matter what gender they were.There were two sections in the room.

A section for those that had already bought their bathing suits to change.

And the other section was for those who hadn't brought their bathing, and that's where most girls were.

Apparently all you had to do was wait and enter for an open stall, and then you would come out fully changed. When it was my turn, I entered and found this velvet loveseat with a sign above that said: Have a seat. So I did and to my surprise I was fully in darkness when the lights came on I couldn't see a thing expect for the curtain thing. I walked out and another girl went in. I walked in front of the huge expanded mirror that stretched across one of the walls with marble sinks and gold faucets. Ash quickly dashed up on the marble sink tring to get a better look at me.

I was wearing a black and red two piece. **(Not a bikini, the kind that goes** **all the way down to your waist.) **The main top part was all black and the straps were red, and so was the bottom piece. The top piece had a red X, pink-red heart, blue spade, green clover, and a yellow diamond. Surprisingly all the colors actually looked good together. On the bottom piece there were five very small chains that had little charms**. (X, heart, spade, green, and diamond in their own respective colors.) **My hair was put up in half up and half down pigtails with my signature x-clips. And I had red and black goggles. Even Ash had his own costume. He wore red-orange wing protectors so that his wings wouldn't get soaked, and he had red goggles that had a flame design on the tips.

Everyone was crowding around us, telling us that we were so cute, blah, blah, blah etc. It was almost impossible to get outta there, but we made it in one piece. When we got of the changing room we saw Kukai, and Daichi all set to. It was also pretty obvious that they were upset that they had to wait for us, but it's not like we cared. Kukai was wearing green camouflage boxers **(I honestly don't know what guys call them -_-')** with soccer balls, and green camouflage goggles. Daichi was wearing green booties, with little holes where his claws are supposed to be if he ever needs them. "So shall we get going your highness?" Kukai said sarcastically. "Of course Sire Kukai." I replied. With that Kukai led the way to the pool. "Let's go to the slide first!" Kukai exclaimed "Sure, but first let me see if the water's cold or not." I replied. "No way! It won't be any fun if you know if it's cold or not!" Kukai said. "Don't worry it's probably not cold at all!" "How do you know?" I asked."Because it's an indoor pool, duh! And I've been here tons of times before you!" he replied. "Yeah, bu-" and before I could even finish my sentence we were the next one to go on the slide. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I asked blown away at Kukai's speed. "So Hinamori you wanna go solo or duo?" Kukai asked, but before I could even reply the life-guard butt in by saying "Next!" and I was once again pulled by Kukai's speed and was on his lap all set and ready to go duo. "Uh… hey Kuk- AHHHHHHH!" he didn't even let me finish the sentence before we went flying down. God I wonder if this guy will ever let me finish my thoughts and sentences.


	3. The trip pt2

**SMA: Seyio Mage Academy **

_**Book 1 Chapter 2 The Trip part 2 **_

_**(45 minutes later)**_

"OMG WILL THE FREAKIN SLIDE EVER COME TO AN END?!" I shouted very ticked and amused of how long the slide was. "Don't worry Hinamori we're almost there!" Kukai exclaimed in front of me laughing. **(Now I know Amu was on Kukai's lap but 10 seconds they had gotten into the ride, there was a twirly part on the slide and Amu couldn't hold on strong enough to Kukai so she went flying off behind him -_-') **

Turned out Kukai was right. 5 seconds later they had hit the icy cold water with a big SPLASH! "K-k-kukai you said the water wasn't cold!" Amu exclaimed breaking out of the water. "No that's not what I said. I said that it wouldn't be any fun if you already knew if the water was cold or not." He replied totally chillaxed like nothing had even happened. "KUKAI- SAMA!"

**Things you may need to know:**

**Portal pass: A train like magic vechicle that allows you to travel to different from earth galaxies, while some think that you're location is on planet earth, the portal pass takes you to that specific spot on earth and you pass through the portal that "normal" humans couldn't go throw even if they knew where it was.**

**Meemish: A toad like creature that really small and cute like those on Mario, but wear little tiny cute tuxedoes.**

**Free zone: A spot on the portal pass where kids from SMA specifically can hang out and just chill. The free zone has 4 different section for you to pick out from.**

**Clothing portals: A clothing portal is when you walk through tis miniature portal, and depending on what kind of outfit you'd like it bases it on your characterization. For example all the girls wanted bathing suits that's what they got based on their charaters. Well I'm going to end it here guys! Hey guys I'm sorry bout that you see this whole thig was supposed to be a part of chapter2, but when I went back to see my story today there was only so much that it uploaded so sorry about that you guys! Sorry for the cliffy, but as this story continues you'll see that there will more cliffies. And plus my friends SliverNorthStar and NorthernStar15 really wanted me to continue. Oh and like to say thanks to SliverNorthstar, animelover276, NortherStar, and Noir Chandler for supporting me. And also a shout out to: AquaBluey, Kamika Aimahou, NorthernStar15, and of course SliverNorthstar for favoriting my story! I really appreciate it you guys! ^^**

**Until next time!**


	4. The arrival

**SMA: Seyio Mage Academy**

_**Book 1 Chapter 3 The New School and The Friendships**_

**AmuletAmu: Hello Minna! Sorry if I took long, I was busy with school and whatnot! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!**

**Kiseki: Can we get on with this the king needs to make his awesomely, royal appearance.**

**AmuletAmu: Kiseki! Don't spoil it! And may I ask you where you guys have been it the last few chappies? **

**Nagihiko: Sorry 'bout that Amulet we were stuck in traffic.**

**AmuletAmu: Traffic for the last three chap- you know I'm not gonna argue. Someone pleaz just roll the chappie, and take me out of my misery!**

**Temari: AmuletAmu does not own Shugo Chara, if she did Amu would've married Tadase by now and Ikuto would've been dead. R&R pleaz! And now if you'll excuse me I have to go take Amulet outta her misery. *takes out chainsaw***

**AmuletAmu: No I wasn't serious!**

"KUKAI-SAMA!" I heard a very annoying voice say somewhere in the background. I turned around to a red-headed girl heading towards us. "Kukai- sama where have you been my whole lif- uh summer?!" She asked. "And who the hell is she?! she asked pointing to me. She was wearing a plain one-piece swimsuit with a… tutu on the bottom? The whole tut- swimsuit was a dirty blue green color with a bit of maroon. "Get lost Saaya no one cares 'bout you." Kukai said flatly. And with that Kukai took my hand and we left. "Hinamori, hurry up and get dressed were about to reach the school soon." "OK" I replied outside the changing room. I came out wearing a plain white tank top that said LUCKY with clovers in rainbow designs. I was also wearing blue jeans with black belles. "Oka- ring-ring" Kukai said being interrupted by a ringing of a small soft sounding bell. "Okay that's our stop Hinamori! From here on we'll take the carriage to the school." "But what 'bout our stuff?" I asked. "Oh, don't worry the meemish will take it our carriage. Now

hurry up so that we can pick our carriage, and not have to share it with anyone." "Why" I asked. "Because I don't want to share it with anyone other than you!" he replied making me blush the faintest tint of red-pink.

**Time skip: 2 minutes later**

I let Kukai pick our carriage since I wasn't very interested in picking it. He picked a rather normal one, that was sky blue in coloration, and had light blue silk ribbons to decorate it here and there. Just as we were about to enter the carriage a flash of red suddenly flew by us and onto the seat, to my un-surprise it was Saaya. "Get outta here you freaking whore!" Kukai said pulling her outta the carriage, and dragged me in. "So is she always like that?" I asked, with a mix of anger, annoyance, and petty, cause who'd wanna be dragged out like that? Oh well it doesn't make a difference now. "Yup ever since we've known each other."

"Oh I see." I said with an unannounced yawn. "What's the matter Hinamori? You tired?" he asked. "Yeah kinda…" I replied. "Well then you know it's fine with me if you get some sleep right?" he said. As much as the offer was tempting I couldn't show my weak side, not when I just arrived! "No, no I'm fine really!" I said waking Daichi, and Ash from there slumber. "Okay, if you insist."

In Amu's head POV: The rest of the time was just talking about SMA, and the rituals for new students and so n' so.

Kukai also mentioned something, 'bout some kind of Royals or something like that. Oh well!

My time with Kukai really flown by! But maybe it was because I ended up sleeping anyway because it 10:00, and I was really tired.

Kukai's POV: When I woke up it was only 10:30, and Amu was still sleeping on my shoulder.

"Yo, Hinamori wake up we're here." I said gently.

Amu's POV: I heard a voice telling me to wake to my surprise it sounded like my late mother. "Five more minutes mommy." I said

. "Mommy? No Hinamori wake up, it's me Kukai!" _Kukai? Do I know a Kukai?...Oh right!_ "Okay-okay, I'm awake." I said rubbing my eyes wearily.

"So where are we again?" I asked rubbing the morning stars outta my eyes.

"SMA, remember?" Kukai replied. "Oh right" I said looking out the window.

I looked out to see a huge castle with students (I suppose they were since were at I don't know…A SCHOOL!) rushing in and out. The school was surrounded by a forest like environment, there were also black, and fire type of birds on the trees watching anyone, or anything that came into their sight. "Kukai what are those birds for?" I asked watching one take flight. "Those are phoenixes, they're meant to guard the place. And they're not a huge fan of kids, so they tend to stay outta our way."

"Oh, okay." I replied.

Soon after we came to a stop."The meemish will take our stuff."

"Okay." I replied listening half-heartdly, and concentrating more on the stares, and whispers.

"Hey isn't that Kukai?"

"Yeah, and who's that chick with him?" I heard someone say, as we passed by.

"Here let me take you to the assembly hall. From there you'll get to know everything you need to know,

and you- never mind you'll find out." "Okay."

Kukai led me to the entry of the assembly hall and said: "Sorry, Hinamori I have to go. Do you think you'll be able to manage from here?" "Yeah sure!" I replied. "Thanks ,see you later! Oh and good luck!" and with that he was off.

_Thanks, I guess? Wonder what he meant by that? Oh guess I'll find out._

"Let's go Ash!" I said beckoning my guardian.

"Okay, let's do this!"

**To be continued**

**Me: Du-du-dun! Sorry for the cliffy! But don't worry more characters will be making an appearance! Especially the long-awaited one at that!**

**I'd like to you guys so much for your support, and encouragement! I really appreciate it! **

**Kiseki: Why did the king not make appearance? **

**Me: Kiseki, did you hear a freaking single word that I just freaking said?!**

**Kiseki: Was I supposed to?**

**Me: *Crawls up in a ball, and starts to cry* muttering to herself: What do I no longer have a meaning in this world? T^T**

**Kiseki: (*_*)**

**Me: Anyway I'm not going to listen to that meanie! I would really appreciate it, if you guys reviewed, more reviews; faster updates! Anyway R&R!**


End file.
